Midnight Call
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Blair is lonely, who will she call?
1. Chapter 1

Midnights call

Chuck had no idea what he was doing?

Stupid Blair, why did she always have to call him in the middle off the freaking night?

She had called him every day of the week.

He toke his cell up: Hey what is it Waldorf?"

Blair´s voice sound low and sad "Bass have you seen Serena?"

He sigh "No, I am not babysitting S, Okay."

Not that he did like Blair, she was his partner in crime, but this was not his way of working. Blair was so silenced it scared him. "Waldorf, are you dead?" He did not sound very Chuck-like.

He did not worry about people, but Blair was something different. _She must be pretty desperate to call me of all people _Chuck thought.

Chuck said "Have you call Nate?"

Blair did not comment on that right away.

Then she says after a little while "No, Nate is acting strange. I cannot talk to him at all."

Chuck felled bad. He knew why Nate was acting strange. He had see Nate and Serena having a really good time, to put it mildly. He really did not want to hurt Blair.

So he lied" Nate is having a hard time whit his family."

Blair on the other end of the line did not say anything to that. Chuck was glad that she had brought the lie. He really did want to lie to Blair. He hoped that Nate could tell her himself what had happed at the Sheppard wedding.

Blair wish that Nate would tell her his problems, but no. She had to hear it from second hand. Blair felt her life was passing her by. Her mother was angry with her dad. Her dad was leaving them. Serena left without saying goodbye. All in all life just suck!

Chuck did know what to say to a sad Blair. Chuck Bass had never comforted anybody before. His mind was blank. So he thought very quickly on something to say.

Chuck said" shall I come over?"

Blair had not expected that. She had expected him to be rude.

"Yes please" Blair blurs out

An hour later, Chuck was standing in the elevator to the Waldorf apartment.

Blair never thought that she would be glad to see Chuck. "Waldorf, see I came" Blair laughed only Bass could be so arrogant whit out looking like an idiot.

Chuck took Blair´s hands. Blair wanted to take her hands back. How dare he, she thought, but there was something comforting in his hands.

Blair could not stop herself for lending in to him. Oh my god, he is warm. Chuck was taken aback by Blair´s sudden movement. Chuck had never hugged anybody. Here was Blair who always had sharp comments about him, hugging him. Chuck stood frozen to the spot. He finally hugged her back. Blair brought him closer to her body, she started to sway.

Chuck was shocked of her swaying so he hugged her closely.

Chuck sees Blair´s eyes they look at him in a bliss full kind of way.

He could not stand it, looking ad her lips they looked so kissable.

So he kissed her. Blair was shocked over Chuck´s lips on hers.

Nate´s lips never felt so good, not in a million years had Nate´s lips felt so warm and soft. Chuck kiss provoked a different feeling. She felt scared; it was scary and shrilling feeling.

Chuck stops his kiss and look at Blair, she looks out of breath. They kiss again this time the kiss last longer.

They both knew it was wrong, but soo good at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnights call

Chapter 2

They end the second kiss. This thing, they had start must stop now. Blair was Nate´s girl.

Chuck had no right to kiss her, but Nate did not have the right to kiss Serena either.

Blair lads herself go.

Chuck bought something new and different in her, a fire. That she never before had experience with Nate. The kisses she shared with Nate were nothing in comparing to Chuck´s hot ones. She wanted so much to kiss him in to oblivion.

Chuck could see her longing for him. He fell the same way.

God, nobody knew the passionate Blair all their other only sew the bitching Blair. Chuck always thought that Blair only had one side the Queen B.

Now she was so caught up in her passion. They kiss again. Chuck "Can I touch you?" Chuck had never in his life with women asked permission, but Blair was not any girl. She was his friend. He touch her long chocolate cully hair.

Her hair was soft and smells like summer rain, funny.

They kisses become more heated and aggressive. Chuck lifts Blair up against the wall. Blair had never tried that, she wrapped her legs around Chuck's waist. The kisses did not stop.

Chuck was strong there Blair had thought. She wanted to touch him. She starts to unbutton his shirt. Chuck was shocked over Blair abrupt attack, but he did not mind one bit. He liked his girls fiery and a bit of temper. When had Blair become his girl? Never mind she was his now.

Chuck spoke" Should we take this upstairs? "That was also at new thing for Chuck. Blair nod to that. So Chuck carried Blair up the stairs, still kissing her, he even mannish to up the door to her bedroom with his foot. The lands one Blair´s bed, he tries not to crush her. They are still kissing like mad. Chuck asks Blair "Can I take the nightgown off you?" She nod to him, she doesn't trust her own voice. Chuck wasted no time in taking Blair´s nightgown off her. Blair blush when she is only wearing her bra and panties. She wants to cover up again. Chuck sees her shyness and says

"Don't you look so beautiful." She fell beautiful right as his says that.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnights call

Chapter 3

"God Chuck I need you." yet again Chuck is shocked over her sudden wanting for him. He wanted to give her all of him.

Blair felled her body lusting for Chuck. _Oh Christ what is wrong with me_? Chuck was also lusting for her. He wanted her naked body, to fell it´s warm and soft side. Chuck kisses her neck. The neck kiss was so hot. Blair moans at him. God that sound Blair was making was too much for pore Chuck. He was beginning to harden at her moans.

He kiss her ear lop in a seductive way. Blair wanted to feel his hands on her breast. How did she say to Chuck feel my breast without sounding like a whore? Waldorf´s are respective women. She tries to push his hands to her bra covert breast. He senses her movement and starts to touch them. Blair likes his strong warm hands.

Chuck "Waldorf, you are so sexy right now," his voices sounds rough and completely Sexy to her.

Normally Blair would be angry at Chuck for saying such things to her. He was a pervert and a womanizer, but right now he was her sex God.

Blair says" Ah Chuck your hands, take my bra of."

Chuck kisses Blair and moves one hand back to on laps her bra. Her breasts are now free of the bra. Chuck look at them, they are crème colored and looks like vanilla ice-cream with cherries red nipples. She blushes even more this time.

She wants to cover up again, but Chuck kisses her breast and sucks on her nipple. Blair moans sound like a purring in his ears. He switches breast and she moans more and closes her eyes. The pleasure is getting to her. She wants more. She touches Chuck's chest, it is warm and firm. Chuck can feel her wants that led his hands to her tight and move a hand to her panties. He moves them out of the way. Blair is too caught up in Chuck´s kisses and touch. Chuck touches her sensitive parts and Blair´s moans increase, they sound like screams.

Chuck kisses her more passionate. Blair moves her hands to his growing hardness and lets her hands play with him. She starts to und zip his pans. She gets him to take them off. Now Chuck is only wearing boxes. He is so handsome to her right now. Have could it be that she had notice this before. Blair was naked and moaning at him. He was so turn on at the sighted of Blair. Blair says" Take me now Chuck." She looks him right in the eyes.

Chuck "Are you sure?" Blair kisses him. He gets what she is trying to say to him.

Chuck" This is going to hurt a little. Say stop if it hurts too much."

Chuck enters one finger in Blair. Oh that was soo good. She feels more turn on.

Chuck senses her wanting for more and adds two fingers more.

Blair´s free hand is in Chuck´s hair. Chuck normally did not like women having their hands in his hair, but Blair´s dainty hands are a different thing. Blair is getting near to pure bliss, she can't hold on much longer. Blair comes with and loud moans more like screams.

Now she is sweaty and out of breath, she holds Chucks soft hair in her hand. Chuck says "Fuck, Blair, you are so amazing."

He kisses her. Normally Chuck wanted the women to satisfy him, but he did need one. Blair looks at him. She knew that Chuck like to get sex as well.

Blair" Chuck do you wanted me to get you off?"

Chuck" No, Blair I am fine." He kisses her. Blair is tired out that she fells a sleep on Chuck's chest.

Chuck is not a cuddle person, but yet again Blair is a different matter. He would do anything for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Midnights call

Chapter 4

_OH My God I nearly slept with Chuck Bass the womanizing basshole_. Blair awoke with Chuck still asleep. _I need to get him out_. _What if Nate finds out?_

Blair drags herself out of bed. She runs to the shower.

Chuck awake with the sound of shower running. He goes to see her. Lucky for him that door is not locked. He opens it when the door opens warm steam meets him. Blair is standing under the shower-head.

She has not seen him coming at all.

Blair was singing. Chuck had never heard Blair sing. She had at soft voice. Chuck steps up to the shower- glass and put his hands on the glass. Blair sees him and covers herself up.

"Don't worry Waldorf, I have all ready seen everything." Chuck smirks at her.

"Basshole, forget what happened last night," Blair hiss through her lips.

"How can I forget your purring sound?" Chuck is standing in his shorts.

"Find a new toy," Blair says coldly. Chuck can stand anymore of Blair´s cold attitude, so he opens the shower door. Blair tries to stop him.

"Get out, Bass," Blair hissed angrier at him. Chuck just takes her hand to his chest.

"Feel that Blair" Chuck says. His heart is pounding for her.

"No, you….can't feel for…. me," Blair sounds desperate.

"But I do feel…. for you." Chuck looks sad_. She will never know that I loved her and have always loved her. _

"What about Nate?" Blair pointed out.

"I don't care," Chuck sound seriously.

"Yes, you do he is your only friend," Blair tries to reason with him.

"I will remember this night," Chuck says. He looks at Blair with honesty.

"I will to, but this is just wrong." Blair walks out and starts to dry herself off.

"Please go, Chuck," Blair says with a toneless voice.

Chuck nods and kissed her.

"I will never forget," Chuck whispers in her ears.

"I will put you on my speed-dialer. "Blair smiles at him.

"What a phone bill, I am going to get," Chuck says with a smirk.

"He.. He.. Bass very funny."

With that Chuck blows her a kiss in the air and goes.


	5. Chapter 5

Midnights call

Chapter 5

Chuck´s sleeping over did not work well for Blair´s mind. She kept thinking about Bass.

Nate did not pay attention to her at all. He was in his own dream like world. Nate was so high on pot, sometimes that Blair just gave up talking to him.

Chuck was a reminder how sweet sex could be. Blair secretly longed for Chuck.

Every time he was near Blair became quite aroused. She started to have dreams about him.

Chuck was rough and hot in her dreams. Kiss her just right and took her the way she wanted it.

Blair had to slap herself while thinking off him.

The classes was boring for her lately, her thought was on Chuck.

One night Blair was bored and called Chuck after a long discussion with herself.

"Hallo, Bass," In the back ground she could hear a glass being fill, probably with Scotch.

"Hi, Waldorf, what makes you call me so late?" Chuck sound husky and Blair felt sudden lust for him.

"Bass, I am bored." Blair says in a matter of fact tone. Chuck was struck with a sudden idea, he long for Blair as well.

The whole week had been torture for him. Her moaning and purring was still on his mind.

"I am bored to, what do you say to a little fun?" Chuck drawls.

Blair had a weakness for his manly voice and his deep tones_. No, Blair you can not fool around with Chucky. _

"Eww, Bass you perv," Blair wails at him. Chuck smirk on the other side off the line.

"Come on Blair, we are both horny as hell here," Chuck drawls again.

"You are, I am not," Blair tries to sound casual, but her panties said something ells.

Chuck could hear her need under her casual act. _Good try Blair_ Chuck thought.

"How wet are your panties, Blair?" Chuck tone is so husky it sounds hors.

"Bass that is an inappropriate question," Blair snaps. Chuck chuckles over her bitchíng act.

"Just meet me at my room," Chuck says a last. Blair did know what to do. She did want to be needy and horny, but she was.

Come to Chuck´s room was so not Blair. She never sat her foot inside his room, if she could avoid it.

Chuck was waiting on her with Champaign and strawberries, the gesture look romantic, but with Chuck there was always a hidden meaning behind.

"God, Chuck, don't go all romantic on me here," Blair smirks at him. Chuck scans her up and down. Blair felt his eyes undressing her.

"Blair, I have wanted you all week now," The last sentence sounds needy to her.

Chuck rose and kissed Blair, before she could come up with something to say.

The kiss was rough and longing. Blair perfect hair fell out of place and was now around her shoulders.

Chuck lifts his hands to her waist and roomed her body. Blair gasps at him. She want him soo badly now. Blair starts to undress herself. Chuck was stung by her sudden action. Chuck drags his own clothes off as well. Both naked and wanting, they kiss again.

Chuck lays her down on his bed. Blair did want to know how many women he had bedded in this bed.

Chuck kisses her neck. She has a sweet smell on to her. Today she was wearing a Vera Wang perfume.

Blair grabs Chuck´s hair and runs her fingers through it, so soft. Chuck´s chest hair tickles her breasts and feels amazing; just Chuck´s warm body feels great. Chuck kisses her breasts and plays with them. Still creamy and soft with red cherry nipples, he sucks on them. Blair moans and thrushes her head to the sides.

Chuck took his hands to her pussy and place on finger in her. She moans and purrs.

Chuck kisses her, this, time he was a little rougher with her. Blair did mind one bit. Kissing Chuck and touching him was really hot.

Blair had given Nate a hand job before, so give Chuck one was a turn on.

Chuck got a surprise by Blair´s hand job. He groans and kissed her hard. Chuck was quite huge.

"So, the rumors are true you are huge," Blair moans as Chuck finger her with two fingers now.

"Blair, you are dripping wet for me," Chuck groan louder as Blair grips him more roughly.

"Chuck, ravish me," Blair says husky to him. That did it Blair Waldorf asking him to take her V card.

"Blair, have you thought about this?" Chuck asks with concern. Blair kisses him like at sign to.

Chuck decides to let Blair ride him. Chuck stops their kissing to look for a condom.

Chuck finds it. Blair was to put it on. She put it on with her mouth. Serena ones told her guys finds that sexy.

Chuck was turn on like wild now.

Chuck lifts Blair on to his lap. Blair moans as her pussy hits his hard member. Blair is so wet the getting Chuck to in to the hilt is no problem.

Blair grabs his hair. Chuck´s hands are around her waist helping her move up and down.

Blair moans as her breasts are push op against Chuck´s chest.

Blair move slowly to get the pain to subside.

Chuck is surprise over Blair that she is not crying over her lost virginity.

Blair had closed her eyes in pain. Chuck kisses her.

After a two thrush Blair felt passion spreading in her veins.

Chuck had looked hot and heavy.

His groaning is quite loud and so is Blair moans.

Nearing orgasm Chuck thrush hard op in to her, Blair moves down hard on him.

"Uhh, Chuck." Blair voice broke over into a moan, as she orgasm. Chuck groan to as he came.

Again Blair ends up on Chuck´s chest and strokes his chest hairs. Chuck caresses Blair´s hair. Chuck was not a cuddle person, but for Blair he would do anything.

Chuck starts to pores champagne up to them. Blair starts to eat the strawberries. She feeds Chuck some of them.

After drinking and eating, Chuck takes Blair again.

After round two of sex, Blair falls asleep on Chuck´s chest.

Chuck falls asleep know Blair had given him something special.

She was his in some strange way now.

_Blair I love you, I think?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnights call**

**Chapter 6**

Blair woke up finding Chuck lying by her side, His hair was a mess and hot looking and _**no no he was hot**_.

She was lying in his bed at the Plaza.

Blair felt something strange, that she had never felt before. Then the thought of Nate makes Blair feel guilty and dirty.

She was no longer a virgin. _God no I lost my virginity to Basshole. This is soo not good. _

Chuck stirs in his sleeps and grabs Blair to him. Blair was now in Chuck´s embrace. _He smells so good like musky and manly does all men smell that good? _Blair thought.

Blair thought about asking Serena about it. Nate smells okay, but Chuck smells just great.

Chuck starts to touch her. Blair looks down and found them both naked. Chuck had a hard on.

Blair had read something about morning erection with guys. Blair felt sudden wonder,_ could he be arouse?_

Blair starts to kiss him. Chuck´s hand is rooming Blair´s body and caressing her waist and breasts. Blair looks at Chuck and finds him awake.

"Blair, you are quite frisky," Chuck drawls at her. Blair moves close to him. Blair lay in Chuck´s embrace feeling happy and safe.

"You don´t seem to mind and Jr. Chuck wants to play," Blair says in a pouty voice.

Chuck rolls them over, so he in on top.

Blair felt this sudden heat starting to get to her.

He was hard she was wet= sex. Chuck was thinking the seam thing and thrush in to Blair.

Blair moans and moves her hands down his back. Chuck kisses her neck with rough kisses.

She is soo going to have hickies after Chuck´s kisses.

Chuck spent up his thrushes and Blair grabs his ass hard. Chuck groans loud and kisses her lips.

Suddenly they are disturbed by Chuck´s phone; Blair tries to take it while Chuck keeps his thrusting up.

The phone display show Nate´s name. Blair shows Chuck the phone. Chuck really didn't want to talk to Nate.

He knew Nate need to talk about his father problem. Chuck takes the phone.

"Hallo Nathaniel, what brings you to call me?" Chuck says trying to stop Blair form moving her lower body against him.

Nate seam stress and furious "Chuck, can I come over?" Chuck felt like saying no, Blair was here.

"Give me a half an hour…Nate," Chuck says hasty. Blair was kissing his neck and making impossible for him to talk to Nate in a normal tone.

Chuck shuts the phone and attacks Blair with kisses and hard thrushes.

"God..Yes Chuuuuck," Blair´s voice was louder and hors by now.

"Just a little more, princess and I will..come in you," Chuck sounds husky and raw in as sexy way.

Blair moans and forgets all about protection and kids; she just wants Chuck to get her to her climax.

Chuck rubs her clit between his fingers while sucking her nipple.

Blair goes over right there. She screams so loud that Chuck was a bit nervous if he had hurt her.

"Blair, are you okay," Chuck asks breathless. He had come while Blair screamed his name. She had clamp down on him with such a force.

"Yes, Chuck," Blair kisses him again and after a while drags him to his bathroom to shower.

Chuck and Blair forgot Nate.

Nate walk in on them butt naked in the shower.

"What the Fuck are you doing?" Nate roars. Nate look pissed and Chuck. He smacked Chuck against the wall.

"How long have you been fucking my girlfriend?" Nate didn't give Chuck a chance to answer the first question.

Blair was trying to hide behind Chuck.

"Let Blair get dress, so we can talk," Chuck says in a low tone. Nate runs out of the bathroom.

Blair and Chuck get dress in a sec. Nate was waiting on them with a glass with Chuck´s scotch.

Nate looks hurt and angry. Blair feels guilt all over.

"Yes, Nate I slept with Blair," Chuck says without shame or anger.

Blair look shocked, why was Chuck saying such a thing, it would destroy his relationship with Nate.

Nate cannot look at Chuck or Blair he looks away.

"You couldn't keep you dick to yourself could you?" Nate says while looking away.

Blair felt bad and was about to say sorry when Chuck says "Blair, needed someone and I was there for her."

Nate looks like he could hit Chuck.

"Yeah, you stay away from me," Nate snaps and starts to walk out.

"You haven't told Blair about Serena," Chuck says so loud that Nate turns around.

Now Nate really looks like he could kill Chuck.

Blair was standing with a big question mark on her face.

"What are you talking about Chuck?" Blair asks in a low voice.

"Yeah, Nate, what is it with you and S?" Chuck did not sound nice now. Blair was expecting the worst, but Nate answer was dreadful.

"I slept..with Serena to the… Sheppard wedding," Nate blurs out. Blair was so sad that she didn't say anything.

Chuck looks at Nate with disgust.

Blair felt sad and angry. First Nate didn't tell her and Chuck saying it now, it was confusing.

"Why..didn't you say it sooner, Chuck?" Blair says in a whisper.

"I did not want to hurt you," Chuck says a last. Nate has walk out.

"I like you very much, Blair," Chuck say as he rubes his hands together, in a nervous act.

Blair smiles and leans in to kiss Chuck "I like you to, Chuck."

The kiss was so powerful, that it felt like a real love kiss for Blair and Chuck and it was.

Fine


End file.
